


Science, English, Mathematics!

by kamicchis



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, Multi, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Yumedanshi, Yumejoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamicchis/pseuds/kamicchis
Summary: A collection of short reader/S.E.M fics. Most are nsfw.1.) Jiro/female!reader/Michio2.) Jiro/reader





	1. Jiro/female!reader/Michio

**Author's Note:**

> Jiro/female!reader/Michio. 
> 
> PWP. You somehow find yourself in the middle of Jiro and Michio. Thank-you @sideMitsuha on twitter for proofreading for me!

“Do you mind...?” Jiro asked softly, fingertips slipping dangerously close to the clasp of your bra.

 

You weren’t quite sure how you ended up in this situation, but you certainly weren’t complaining.

 

You nodded, breath taken as Jiro captured your lips with his own. He laid sweetly underneath you, his long hair splayed against the black of your bedsheets. Jiro fumbled awkwardly with the clasp for a moment, lips curving into a victorious smile as the straps slid down your shoulders. You felt exposed, cheeks surely dusting with the dim rose colour that Jiro often commented on when you got embarrassed.

 

“Thanks...” He mumbled, rather awkward and unable to look at the entirety of your skin exposed to him. You could _feel_ it though, his dick pressed firm against your inner thigh, and as his hands cupped your chest firmly, you could swear he twitched. Jiro let out a soft sigh.

 

But that wasn’t all. Long, lithe fingers grasped your hips from behind. A weight that was incredibly familiar and more than welcomed pressed against you. There was a soft kiss pressed to the middle of your back, and several chaste pecks repeated down your spine.  

 

“Hazama-san is getting impatient.” Jiro commented with a lazy smile, expression hidden as he pressed his lips to your shoulder. It was one of his favourite things about you, and a map of dark kiss marks were left in disarray to prove it.

 

Michio gripped your hips tighter, his fingers slick with the evidence of your arousal. He always insisted on preparation, despite the fact you had grown incredibly used to this kind of thing by now.

 

“If you’re ready, I—” Michio started.

 

You just nodded, and he needn’t finish.

 

He sighed, and you could hear the sound of him loosening his slacks. A condom ripped open, and then Michio’s dick was soon hard against your leg, slipping between your thighs.

 

The feeling of both Jiro and Michio in that area made your legs tremble.

 

“Alright.” Michio whispered, positioning himself behind you.

 

He slipped inside, and your stomach burned. Michio let out a strained groan, finger tips curling into your hips as he pulled you all the way down the length of his erection.

 

Jiro remained underneath you, dazed as he watched the ways in which your expression contorted at the newfound pleasure. He cupped your cheek, raising his head up a little to kiss you again, stubble brushing against your upper lip. At the same time, Michio reeled back and gave a sharp snap of the hips. You moaned into the kiss, falling into Jiro’s arms as Michio began to build a steady rhythm. The slap of skin on skin was hypnotizing, and you hardly were aware of anything anymore that wasn’t _this_.

 

“Feels good?” Jiro asked softly, tongue slipping across your bottom lip. You couldn’t even nod, only let out a sharp breath as Michio somehow managed to strike you perfectly with every movement. You looked at him with dim eyes, and Jiro smiled lovingly at you.

 

“Would it be okay if you…” He started, taking your hand within his own. He slowly guided it down, and even in your delirious state, you got the hint. Your fingers wrapped firmly around him. “A-Aah… good girl.”

 

“ _Mm_.” Michio mumbled, whether in agreement or pleasure, that much wasn’t known, but suddenly everything fell into place. You each had your own rhythm, and it was building, building, _building_.

 

Jiro curled against you, into your touch and everything you exposed to him. Michio’s weight was impossibly heavy, hot and burning in all the right ways. You felt unbelievably warm, whimpering softly as you grasped Jiro’s thick shoulders with desperation. You needed something to hold onto; Michio was getting feverish, and as he always did when he was reaching his peak, he sped up. It was _too_ fast. You were full body grinding against Jiro, squeezing his dick within your hand.

 

“I—” Michio started, but couldn’t finish. He was thrusting into you so forcefully that your stomach curled. An impossible pressure was building as your head fell limp into Jiro’s neck, heat sheening on your skin. You moaned against his neck, rocking back into Michio’s hips. Your skin slapped together, and you saw stars.

 

“ _Cum for me_.” Jiro whispered in your ear, dragging his tongue across the piercing on your lobe. He was also panting, driving his hips up into your touch.

 

Michio groaned loudly, teeth clenched as he gripped your hips tight and slammed inside one last time. He twitched deep within you, gasping. He was always spent first.

 

When Michio pulled out, you were surprised that Jiro pushed your hand away. He grabbed your hips, aligning them with his own.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I need—” Jiro started, but you silenced him with a kiss. You were so close to your climax that this was absolutely more than welcome. You took initiative then, seating yourself on his dick with ease. He choked. “Oh, _god_.”

 

Michio was behind you again, encouraging hands sliding up your pale torso. He mapped your skin, kissing the back of your neck lazily, yet sweetly.

 

The pressure began to build again. You hardly had to even move, as Jiro held you firmly, driving his hips up and striking you impossibly deep with each thrust. Michio’s smooth fingertips circled across your chest, his tongue dragging up the back of your neck. He inhaled the sweet smell of your hair, sighing lovingly against your ear. The frame of his glasses pressed against the back of your head, the bump of his nose tickling you. He nipped the top of your ear and pinched your chest, but was there to embrace you firmly as you fell back against his touch. You contorted in a strange way between the desperate thrusts of Jiro and the encouraging touches of Michio. It felt far too good. Your body jolted as you came.

 

Soon enough, Jiro reached his peak. He came also, his release ensnared within the condom that Michio had put on him earlier _just in case_. He shuddered, sighing as he fell back against the bed. The way his body twitched had you and Michio both mesmerized.

 

All three of you collapsed, embracing sweetly on the dark sheets beneath you. You made a mental note to do laundry later, and perhaps to invest in sheets of a new colour as you found these stained far too easily.

 

It didn’t seem like these sorts of activities would be letting up anytime soon, anyways.


	2. Jiro/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiro/reader.
> 
> A 30 minute fic challenge from back in December, based on Jiro's event outfit. Surprisingly SFW. Gender open for interpretation.

You weren’t quite sure what time it was anymore. Not that it really mattered.

 

It felt nice to let go of your sense of time for once, though. You usually worked on such a tight schedule; and every moment mattered. 

 

All you knew was that it was late. The downtown city lights illuminated the dark night sky. Somehow they were more stunning from the city outskirts. It was something that you couldn’t truly appreciate while walking among them. But from the freeway, they were absolutely breathtaking. 

 

Your attention was drawn away from the view as you felt a familiar hand settle on your thigh. You smiled to yourself, automatically allowing your hand to settle on top. The size difference was something you two laughed about on occasion; but even though your slender, pale fingers didn’t even reach the nail buds of his own, somehow your hands fit perfectly together. His hand was warm, and your fingertip grazed across the smooth ring on his finger.

 

“What?” You asked softly, squeezing Jiro’s hand gently.

 

“It’s nothing.” Jiro said after a moment. His voice was quiet, though thoughtful.

 

You turned your head to look at him. He kept his eyes on the road, but you could see him glance towards you, even if only briefly. 

 

“What was the point in dressing up if we’re just going to stay in the dark car all night?” You teased, lacing your fingers through his. Jiro chuckled softly, but you nearly missed it over the steady sound of the winter wind buffeting against the car.

 

“Anticipation factor?” He suggested casually, making you giggle in response.

 

“I can see  _ you _ just fine.” You said. You kept your gaze intent on him, clearly proving your point. 

 

Jiro scrunched his brows, clearly feeling nervous the longer you stared at him. 

 

After a moment, you lifted your hand from his. You reached across the space separating you, that damned glove box, and brushed your fingers through his fringe. 

 

“You should take your hair down.” You suggested.

 

Jiro seemed surprised. “Do you like it better down?”

 

“You know I do!” You pouted. You were sure that you made that clear to him in the past before. There was something about being able to run your fingers through his hair without the obstruction of an elastic band and hair pins.  

 

“Er — like this, I mean…” Jiro mumbled, gesturing with a point of the chin to the suit he wore. “Even in this? Hazama-san said I look sloppy if I leave it down.” 

 

Your fingers tucked his fringe behind his ear, tips trailing down to graze his jaw. Jiro shuddered noticeably as your hand then slid to the back of his neck. You ran your nails through his hair, scratching his scalp ever so slightly in the way you knew he liked. He melted into your touch somewhat. 

 

“It’s better down.” You said after a long moment. 

 

Jiro chuckled, head tilting somewhat against the relaxing movements of your hand. “You’re the only one that has ever, and will ever, say that.”

 

“Save it for me then.” You said smoothly. Your lips curled into a smile as Jiro’s cheeks tinged pink. Even in the atrocious lighting of the car, you could see it clearly. 

 

“I’ll let it down when we get to the hotel.” He commented after a long moment. And once again, you hardly picked up on it over the hum of the car.

 

And for the first time that night, you seemed to catch a clue as to where he was actually driving you to. 


End file.
